the road to meet the angel and demon
by kangrena
Summary: the 22 years old demon and angel couple from deimon, Hiruma Yoichi and Anezaki Mamori now face the fact that they are going to have twins. the road will not be smooth but it will be worth to meet the twins that will enlightent their life
1. Chapter 1

ONE

Its not that they are dating without anyone realization. Both only their friends, but even their parents knew about their relationships ever since Mamori moved in to Hiruma's apartment about 2 years ago, just a year after they graduate high school. But to know The fact that she's pregnant for 3 months long, just threw Mamori into a deep depression. She dont dare to tell anyone, including his boyfriend, the devil. They are a young unmarried couple that just enter the real world. Theyre still in university. Mamori still studied pharmacy in the Deimon College while Hiruma studied engineer yet he actually almost all the time skip class since he is a world football athelete and must keep travelling overseas. Just like now, he just flew to America 2 days ago and he will be back like, next week. So Mamori can only wait for him in desprate while preparing how should she inform this news. She dont want Hiruma to let go his dream only to take care of the baby. She just dont want to be a burden for the devil who she love the most. Mamori who sat at the wooden chair with a stiff look slowly walk to the couch while holding his belly with one of his palms. She then sat on the couch, turn on the TV, and suddenly she realize that her tears began to flow, when he saw the headline news who talk about american footballs competition in America.

_ Hiruma. What should i do? _

said her mind while tears keep flowing.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"mamo nee channn, u look really pale"

Suzuna who stand right beside mamori who sat in the foodcourt chair show her face right In front of hers, make mamori flinched from her daydream.

"Really? Im kinda busy with works lately"

"Ahhh i knowwww. You work in an Elementary right?! You must be soooo tired. Taking care of someone else naughty kids"

Suzuna put the cart that full of her and Mamori's shopping right beside the table, Then sat infront of mamori.

"Yea. But i love kids so it's not a problem For me"

"Mamo neeee" suzuna give a naughty Smile "why dont you go make one then with You niii?" She giggle with an interested look. Mamori flinched.

_should i told suzuna about this?_

Her left hand that on her lap slowly hold Her belly again. "Ah but i dont think you nii will agree. He Will go crazy if there's a baby while he play In NFL" Suzuna smiled widely, joking about that.

"Yea. I agree. His just on top of the world Now. Its not the right..."

"MAMO NEE?!"

Suzuna cut mamori's sentences as shes su Prised that tears began to flow through her Peach cheek.

"Eh. What?" She then feel a drop of water Fell to her left hand that hokding her belly. "I...im sorry suzuna..." she tried to smile But as she look to her belly, once again her Tears just burst out.

"Mamo nee..." Suzuna can only stare at her with a pitiful And confused looks.

_what makes her cry? Idk whats that but Shes a atrong women and she make me Want to cry as well!_


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

so now. One person knew about the truth, Taki Suzuna. Suzuna is trustable and shes a Very loyal friend that will always be there if Mamori suddenly have problem with the baby. But i think she will tell Sena as well and Sena wil tell monta. So, there are 3 person know already. Mamori sigh as he turn on the tap water and start to wash the cup of tea he just drank.

_mamo nee chann! Is thats the case, you Must immediatly tell you nii!_

Suzunas sentence keep echoing in her mind As she washing the dishes.

_Telling him?! Hell no!_

But then she sigh and kinda throw the dish to The sink again and just right at that time, she Felt her warm cheek touched by something so cold and long and thin.

"Ke ke ke. Miss me?"

Mamori shocked. She knew that voice.

"YOICHI?!" Mamori turn her body and saw The one who she didnt want to meet right Now. "Why are you home already?!"

"Heh? You feel unhappy?!"

"Thats not what i mean! Its just that. I Though you will be home next week"

"Oh fuckin nosy woman. Is it the first time for you to hear me telling a lie?" He grined. Mamori can only give a nasty Looks. He is right. What makes her think that The devil will tell her the truth.

"So, hows the game?" Mamori turn her body to the sink again while Hiruma lend on the tablee that not far behind the sink.

"Didnt you watch it?"

"I dont have free time that much this week Yoichi"

She can feel her hands trambling as she wash the dishes that already clean actually. She just cant see Hiruma in the eyes.

"Oh. But the fuckin shrimp told me that you hang out with that damn cheerleader Today" Shes shocked.

"Are you stalking me?" She tried to ask calmly and jokingly.

"Why you keep askin something obvious?"

"Do you know what are we talking about?"

Her voice trembled. Hiruma noticed it and Answer it as walkin slowly towards her.

"I can if i want."

he then hug her on her Waist from behind. Silence covers the kitchen.

"Mamori, did something happen?" Again, only silence remind on the kitchen. "Hey" he Turn her body slowly. "Mamo..." And he can only stare at her face that Covered by tears already.

She looks very Upset. Sad yet angry yet confuse yet afraid. She then ran from his hug that loosen Already because of the jaw droping moment.

_what was that? What makes her cry?_

Hiruma can only stand there with suprised look.

_ . ?_


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

sorry, nothing is wrong. Im just having My pms. Dont worry ;)

sorry i cant prepared Prepare breakfast for you today.

Love u

Hiruma woke up from the couch and found the note stick on the refrigater in the kitchen. He took the note. Read it and keep Staring at the note. He knows, something isn't right. The angel must have a problem. But One thing that make him keep in silence is Because she really didnt want to tell him. But Why?

Mamori can't leave the bathroom. Everytime she thought her vomit has stopped, there Goes her uncomfortable feeling on the belly.

"Anezaki san. I think you should go home"

Wakana approach her as the kids recess just finished and the kids having a nap now. She knock the toilet door.

"Im fine. Really"

Mamori try to calm herself. Breath in, breath Out. She then walk out the toilet and sat on the chair near the toilet. Wakana can only stare at her.

"Anezaki,"

Wakana sat beside her.

"Ehm?"

"How old is it?"

"Wha?!"

"Ehm. Ure pregnant right?"

"NO! am i that fat now?"

Mamori try to comeback with a joke.

"Eh. No! I didnt mean so. But you keep vomiting and and, you look so pale..."

The moment of silence come.

"Really" mamory stood up from the chair. "Im fine" She then start to walk wailingly.

"Anezaki..." wakan look worried. "Eh? ANEZAKI!" And suddenly mamori fell down.

Mamori just cant bear the pain in her head and she just feel so weak. Her eyes half open and she can see wakana's face blurly, shouting her name While trying to hold and carry her.

"Yo.."

She murmur.

"Anezaki?!"

_Yoichi_

Everything goes black, right after her mind call out his name.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Mamori slowly opened her eyes. She saw the ceilling and smell a smell of medicine.

"4 hours 21 minutes 51 seconds."

She turn her head to the source of voice. She know it Yoichi.

"yoichi, why are you here."

She sat on the bed and look around. Shes at hospital.

"They are alright actually."

"ehm? Who?

"Himari and Mamoru"

"Who are they?"

"The 2 human being that you didnt told to me"

Mamori face her own lap, she just feel so sorry.

Hiruma can see how afraid and sad she is, only by one look.

"why dont you..."

"Mamo nee chan!"

Suzuna enter the room and cuts Hiruma's sentence.

"Suzuna chan"

Mamori sile softly. She just glad seeing her bestfriend and not being aloe with Hiruma again.

"Are you okay mamo nee?!"

"I think so"

Sena and Monta enter the room with a scared face, slowly as they saw Hiruma. Musashi walk behind them while holding Hiruma's shotgun.

"You left this"

Musashi pass Monta and Sena then gave the gun to him. Hiruma receive it while stare at it awhile.

"I will go work on my laptop on the canteen. Just call me when you ready to go home."

He stood up and walk away from the room.

"He left, his gun?"

Asked Sena who now beside Mamori's bed.

"Yea. I cant believe he can be that panic. He just run from the tournament, just like that."

Mamori feel more sorry for him.

"Mamo nee. So, did he know already?"

Suzuna break the silence.

"I think the nurse told him."

'How's his reaction."

"I dont know. But he named them already."

"What?!"

"Himari and Mamoru"

"Wait. So, THEY ARE TWINS?!"

"Eh. I dont know. But since he named it like that i think so"

Mamori still feel poor and cant think clearly, but as Suzuna mention it, she just realize that her baby might be twins.

"Why dont you told him?" asked Musashi.

Mamori look at Musashi then look down again. She just cant answer that question.

"ehm, Mamo nee chan." Sena talk timidly. "Hiruma senpai might be a psycophat and a bully, but I think he will protect Mamori nee chan whatever happen. They are also his kids right?'  
Sena words calm her heart.

"Yep!" she smiles "I think so. He's Hiruma Yoichi anyway, the best leader we ever had and so the best father i can get for this kids."

She now knew that nothing she should be fear of. Hiruma will protect her. And her kids of course.

She touch her belly.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

_"She just feel depressed. And depression is not good for a pregnant woman." Hiruma pupil widened. The doctor who seems to understandn the situation continues. "Shes 3 months pregant. They are twins. She's pretty young to have a kids so she will need extra attention" hiruma just really shocked that he cant think clearly. "Are you, his husband?"_

_ "We are not married yet"_

_Hiruma answer with a normal way. Its his first time saying something normally, without any demon aura. He just too shok to do anything. He lay back on the chair._

_ "Whatever both of you decission, you must be sure of what you decission is. If you want to do abortion it will be so risky, its 3 month already. But if you want to raise them, it wont be an easy thing to do as well and with Anezaki's condition right now, giving birth to them will be a risk as well."_

"hey, lets go home!"

Mamori's voice surprised Hiruma who keep recalling his meeting with the doctor. His afraidness become less as he saw Mamori's brighter face. He then stood up and kneel, facing the same direction with Mamori.

"Here" He put his hand on back, ready to piggyback Mamori. Mamori eyes widened. "We need a long and lot of talks. We sould walk home." Hiruma added without looking back at her. Mamori then smile softly and hop to his back.

They walk together till the sopital's door.

"Mamo nee, just call me if you need my help okay?"

Suzuna wink then wave to her. One by one they parted since their destination is diffrent.

"Are they twins?"  
Mamori start their conversation.

"Himari and Mamoru"

"both girl and boy?"  
hiruma just keep in silence.

_ "If you want to do abortion it will be so risky, its 3 month already"_

"why dont you tell me?"

Hirua stop awhile and turn his head to look at Mamori's green eyes. Shes flinched.

"I dont want to disturb you."

She look down, avoiding Hiruma's stare. He then start walking again.

"Im really sorry"

"You disturb me when you did this fuckin girl"

"Im sorry"

"So, whats your decission about this fuckin situation?"

"Its up to you actually"

"I hate them and im i must keep goin with that fuckin drunken man overseas. I will be in Australia next week but I think..."

"No! Dont cancel it because of me!"

Mamori again, cut his words.

"Im not doing this for you fuckin narsistic. That fuckin shrimp just wont be able to play nicely if something happen to you"

"Sena have Suzuna now. He will survive whatever happen"

"are you planning to hurt yourself?"

"No. I just telling you that Sena is a grown u man now"

"If you want to die just let me do it, i can spread all of your secret and embarassing moment that will kill you slowly. You did told me that i almost kill you once though"

Hiruma remind her when the first time they are doing _it_. Its Mamori first time and it just hurt like hell that she scream and cry. She just feel like dying.

_"are you trying to kill me?"_

_Her face is wet by both sweat and tears. Her eyes are red and swollen._

_ "nah. Ke ke ke. This is just the beginning of your long and painful process of dead. You just bet your whole life to be with the demon fuckin manager"_

_ "i hate you and this will be my first and last time dong this"_

_Mamori lay again on the bed, showing his back to Hiruma. This experience is one of the most important moment in her life and thats Hiruma's reaction when she cry?!_

_ "Are you crying?_

_ "nah"_

_Hiruma put her on his hug. Shes surrounded by his embrace._

_ "I hate you. Ure just a demon i shouldnt do this with you"_

_ "But you did it already" mamori can say nothing. Hiruma then put his hand on his palm which support by his elbow so his head is higher than Mamoris head. Then he move his face closer to Mamori's face and give her a kiss on her red lips. "And when your first time taken by the demon, I dont think you can run away fuckin manager"_

"Do you regret killing me that time?"

"Why should I regret killing a fuckin angel? Shes now on demon side"

He turn his face towards her and grin.

"Yoichi," Mamori place her chin on his shoulder than close her eyes to feel his warmnth. His back, his hand which holding her waist, his blonde hair that touch her face. "I love you more than anything"


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

2 months later

everything goes well when Mamori's parent told about her pregnancy and while for Hiruma's father, Mamori is the who must talk to him as Hiruma really dont want to talk to him. but thats not important as long as their parent didnt oppose the existence of their kids.

38.4 degree celcius.

its written on the thermometre

"i can boil a fucking egg with you forehead. You cant work today"

Hiruma who realize that Mamori cant stop coughing and sneezing since yesterday skip his practice.

"I think so. Can you call Wakana or the miss principal?  
she keep panting and coughing. Even by one looks you can see how sick she is. Her face is boiling red.

Hiruma called the principal and torture her just like what he did to others.

"YOICHI! DONT DO THAT!"

She then cough again. Hiruma who callin outside their bedrooms came again to the room and feel remove the towel on Mamori's forehead to replace it with the new one. His demonic aura is spreading in the room while he's calling.

"Done. Your absent didnt count on your leave.

"What? Its unfair"

"There's nothing in this world fair" Mamori give hime a nasty look again. "Go sleep. Ill work on the living room. I will let you door open so if you need anything you can just call me. And i will come. Maybe" he then grin with a demonic aura again. "I will see whether I will come to save you or not, depend on the condition"

He ruffled her hair with his long finger then go outside, carrying his gun as always. Mamori can only sigh as she really feel sick. He actually cant feel, hear, or see anything clearly since the moment she woke up this morning. So slowly she close her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

_"4 months to go and I will loose all of my freedom"_

_Hiruma said so while they are eating together._

_ "Am I a burden?"_

_ "Of course you are fuckin pregnant woman"_

_ "Im sorry"_

_ "Your sorry couldnt bring back my freedom"_

_ "Hiruma kun!" suddenly Kurita enter their house through the window. Hows your decission?!"_

_ "What decission?" Mamori seems confused. _

_ "Im offered by the American government to move there and be the permanent member of their american football club"_

_ "What? Why didnt you tell me?!"_

_ "Because i didnt need to discuss it with you. You dont even told me when ure pregnant"_

_ "Because i dont want to disturb you!"_

_ "But you did right?" he grinned._

_ "So whats you decission"_

_ "Its a sorry but I think I will leave you"_

_ "Really?! Thanks GOD! I think I will be there alone!" Kurita cheers._

_ "What?!"_

_ "If you think clearly, we always use protection. Theres no way the kids are mine. Dont you cheat?"_

_ "What?! Yoichi What are you talking about?!"_

_ "So now I will go"_

_ "Lets go hiruma!" Kurita hold his suitcase already._

_ "Wait. Yoichi!"  
"You said you dant want to disturb me and be a burden right? So let me do this"_

_Shes flinched. Tears began to flow._

_ "But. Wait!"_

_Hiruma walk away already. Getting furuther and further._

_ "Yo! Yoichi!"_

"YOICHI!"

Mamori shouted, awake from her dream. The house filled by her yell and as fast as the lightning, Hiruma is beside her bed already.

"Wha..."

Hiruma panicked by hear yell. Hes counfuse and surprised seeing tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yo. Dont leave me..." she sob. She try to sit and embrace Hiruma's face that really close to hers. She put her thin arms on his neck. "Dont leave me Yoichi..." she keep crying.

Hiruma do nothing but hug her too. He knell down and hug her trembling, sweating, fragile body with his strong arms.

"I wont you fuckin woman. Why you said so?"

_"You said you dant want to disturb me and be a burden right? So let me do this"_

What Hiruma said, even though only in her dream, just scared her to death. She cant imagine if he really said so in real life.

"Im sorry that Im such a burden"

Mamori still sobbing. Since Mamori awake, Hiruma laying beside her. Facing her and keep touching her pink soft hair with his finger.

"Why you keep saying something fucking obvious?!" Mamori said nothing anymore. But tears began to flow slowly. "Why the fuck?!"

She hide her face with her palms.

"you said the same thing as what you said in my dream"

"What?!"

He support his body using his elbow, half laying, faving Mamori that dont even look at him.

"You  
even choose America more than me"  
her voice tremble, her tears flow even more.

"fuck. That your fucking idiot imagination" Hiruma hold her palms and remove them slowly and look right into her green eyes. "I will never leave you for fucking anything in this world" Mamori surprised by what he said. "Except if I can trade you to rule this world" Mamori start to give him a nasty look again but then he added, "and when I rule this worl, i can fuckin rule your owner and take you back"

Mamori giggle.

"I also will never trade you with anything in this world. Because you are the best father I will ever had for Himari and Mamoru"

"Who said I will be their fuckin father. They are you fuckin kids."

"Wha?! They are yours"

"Nah. The only fuckin thing mine is you"

"Im not yours. We are not married yet!"

"But you sell your life to me already"

"Im not! The man who own me is still my dad!"

"So the man who own your fuckin kids is your father as well?"

"Yoichi. Just dont make me start hating you again"

"You will never able to"


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"Hiruma san!" Hiruma was looking for the best carrot he can find as Mamori craving for a carrot cake when Wakana suddenly approach him. "Is Anezaki fine? She skips work a lot this month. Its more than 10 times already in this month!" Wakana seems worried.

"For what you asking me fuckin lady?!"

"Im worried about her. She always look so weak and pale lately ever since shes pregnant. I hope shes okay."

"She is. I took care of her nothing will fucking happen to her"

"But still" Wakana stand in silent. "Just please take care about her Hiruma san. She might look strong but shes not that strong"

Wakana then realize Shin that searching from her on the electronic store beside. She bow to Hiruma and run towards Shin.

"What the. I know her better than tou know her fucking manager 2. Tch!"

Mamori still sleep tightly when Hiruma went home and preparing all ingredients and tools he need to make a carrot cake.

_How the hell to make a cake. A fucking carrot cake._

Hiruma then get an idea. He took his phone and call someone's number.

"Come here you fuckin cheer"

"You nii! I never imagine that someday you will call me to make a cake!"

Suzuna stir the dough using mmixer with a bright face. She just really love this couple.

"its not for me fuckin cheer"

"I know! Its for mamo nee chan!"

He lend on the wall on the side of the kitchen.

"damn cheer, what do you think about that fuckin nee chan"

"Who? Mamo nee chan?" she looks at Hiruma awhile then get back to cooking. "She a perfect woman as a friend, teacher, girlfriend, and a mom!"

"Not that what i mean fuckkin cheer! I know about that already!"

"eh?"

"Her situation right now"

"Ehm. Shes been very weak lately right? Wakana nee chan told me she skips works a lot already but since mamo nee chan didnt call me yet, I think shes still fine"

"Suzuna chan?"

Mamori suddenly walk down the stair. She looks really sweaty.

"mamo nee chan! Did i awake you?!"  
suzuna turn her head and stop her mixer.

"why are you going down?!"

hiruma walk towards her that walk down really slowly since his tummy big already.

"Im thirtsty"

"you can just call me"

Suzuna cant let her eyes of them. For her, they are absolutely sweet.

"i want to walk around my house! Is it wrong?"

"yes because youre fuckin weak and pale and fever and fragile and actually im the one who bought this fuckin house so this is not yours either"

"i want to eat the cake"

"its not done yet"

"i want to see how to make it" hiruma keep pushing her softly so she will walk upstairs. "i promise will sit and wont go anywhere" hiruma stare at her. "you dont really need to worry much about me" she walk downstair slowly but then suddenly she trip and about to fall.

"Mamori!"

Gladly Hirumacatch her waist and support her buttocks so her buttocks and hip wont crash to the hard surface of the stairs.

They both pant while Suzuna realize that Mamori almost fell.

"Mamo nee!" she run towards the. "Are you okay?"

"I am. Sorry to surprised you" she smile towards Suzuna. "Yoichi sorry to surprised you"

Hiruma didnt response since his heart just skip a beat. Hes really shocked. "Yo" Mamori turn to look at him.

"tch" he then try to calm his heart that beating so fast. "you really shouldnt come down"

"Im sorry. But Im really curious."

Hiruma then can say nothing and walk her to the dinning table.

"Just sit and watch"

Mamori smile and nod. Hiruma never cook. She know it and she think Hiruma cant cook either. And thats why she realy insisnt on seeing how her future husband going to make the cake she ask.

"It really turns out good Yoichi! Not only the appeance but also the taste!"

Mamori eat the carrot cake on her plate cheerfully while Hiurma walk towards the couch on the living room. hes happy bout i but just like usual, stay cool.

"Im glad I came here today Mamo nee!"

Suzuna who sat infront of Mamori smile widely.

"Why?"

"Because I can see your smile again!"

Mamori flinched.

"Eh? Didnt I always smile?"

"Not really onee chan. You look so tired and sad lately. Maybe because of you tummy that get bigger and bigger."

Hiruma quietly eavesdropping at them.

"ehm." She look down to her tummy. "Maybe" the stroke it and smile softly.

"When is the due?"

"hmm. Its been their sisth month now. About 2 or 3 months again i think"

"then" Suzuna counting the month. "woah! About october or november! Just like Ishimaru senpai!"

"yep. And i hope this kids can be a nice person just like Ishimaru san"

"your kids will be nice definitely mamo nee. But I dont thik they will be as normal as Ishimaru san."

Suzuna wink.

"I know right. They're just like demon, absorbing all my energy"

"really?! No wonder you look so pale!"

"Yea. There are two individuals inside me though. Now ownder they need so much nutrition and enegy."

"I know. But im worried about you Mamo nee."

"Im fine"

"Anyway you pick name already?"  
"ehm, Yoichi did. Himari and Mamoru"

"they are girl and boy?!"

"Yep. actually I dont want to know their gender though so it will be a surprise. But it turns out that Yoichi know already."

"but youre still excited right?!"

"of course I am. They are my kids though." Then she get her face nearer to Suzuna's face and whisper. "And his as well."

She blush.

Suzuna just smiled and hope that everything will be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Suzuna really dont know what to do. Everything seems so fine 2 months ago but now, shes waiting outside one of the room in the hospital.

"Fuckin cheer! Hows her condition?!"

Hiruma run towards her. Suzuna look at him with a very sad face.

"I dont know! She suddenly produce a lot of blood. I immediately bring her here! What have you done to her?!"

Suzuna eyes began to water. Shes terrified by the fact that Mamori is in danger but shes mad as well that Hiruma let Mamori go to her house by taxi this late in this kind of weather. A windy rain.

Hiruma look upset. He can only blame himself. If only he didnt mention his opinion, Mamori wont be that mad and run away from home.

_Again. Mamori got a fever again for the, Hiruma dont even know how many time she got fever. Her face just look paler and weaker than the usual. He can see her tummy got so big already. _

_ "Yo." She pant weakly. Calling his name. Hiruma walk towards her and kneel so that Mamori can see his face. "Yoichi." She stroke his cheek and smile softly. Then close her eyes. _

_ Hiruma surprised._

_ "Hey. Mamori!" Then he touch her wrist and feel her weak beat. He know it. This isnt normal. "Can you hear me?" he pat Mamoris' cheeck softly and she didnt give any response. "Mamori." He flick his fingers right beside her ear. Still no response. _

_ Hiruma isnt sure whether she feel asleep due to fatigue or fainted. But he know that he must call the doctor. He immediately call Yukimitsu who become a doctor now and intimidate him so he will came here. _

_ It turns out that Yukimitsu say the exact same things as the doctor. Mamori is just too weak to give birth but doing an abortion at this rate is too late already. Hiruma can only fell in to the fact with a dazed look. He didnt know what to do or how to say it to Mamori. Mamori is the one who held the baby so she must know about this situation. _

_That day Hiruma really dont sleep. He work with his laptop, sitting on the bed, beside Mamori. Changing her towel, wipe her weat, change her clothes, check her beat, her fever, woke her up trying to make her eat, he just never feel this busy even hes not this tired when he in deimon devil bat and doing death march. _

_ The next day, Hiruma can feel Mamori's fever derease already. He start to lay on bed, put his laptop on the mini table beside the bed, then surround Mamori's body with his arm, just like hugging her. He close his eyes and his brain keep showing him all memories that he been through with Mamori. How she smile, how he get mad, how she cry, how she protect Sena, how she call his name, how she cook, how she eat, everything. Everything about her that he see already._

_"Dont leave me." He murmured. "You cant leave me. You settled an agreement with the demon already."_

The doctor who went out from the room make Hiruma awake from his mind that thinking about how he fight with Mamori.

"Doctor!"

Suzuna panicked while Hiruma stood up from the chair and come near the doctor.

"its surprising that the baby is okay though. It seems like the baby is really strong. What i worried about is Anezaki san. Shes fine right now actually but I think the due is soon right? Shes really weak right now. If her situation still like this until the due date, I dont think even one of them can survive."

"one of them?"  
suzuna confused.

"both Anezaki san and her babies cant be save."  
"what?!"

"Its because shes very weak. Even with caesar way it will be very risky that she just got bleeding."

"So, what can we do?"  
suzuna barely hold her tears.

The doctor sigh. "pray. We can only pray" he bow to Hiruma and Suzuna pass them after telling them that they can go inside.

Suzuna about to enter the room but stop as she realize Hiruma just stood up there, forzen. "You nii? You dont want to come inside?" hiruma still standing with a shocked look. "You nii?" and again, he remember what he said this night, that make Mamori situation worsen.

_After laying and embrace Mamori, it turns out that Hiruma fell asleep. He woke up at about 7 pm. He open his eyes and saw her arms are empty. Mamori's not on the bed. He panicked and go downstairs._

_ "Ah, Yoichi." And he feel so relieved seeing Mamori relaxing on the couch. "come here"_  
_he walk towards her and sit beside her. Mamori lean hear head on Hiruma's shoulder._

_ "You shouldnt go downstair without me. What if you fell down?"_

_He said calmly with a straight face. Mamori know hes pretty mad._

_ "sorry. But you sleep like a baby. I dont want to bother you"_

_ "you should wake me up. You will bother me if something happen to you"  
"sorry. Promise i wont go anywhere without you again"_

_She hug Hiruma's arm. Silence come between them. But rather than akward silence, Mamori fell it as a peaceful silence while Hiruma fell it as a tense silence._

_ "You know." Hiruma prepare his words to tell Mamori about her situation. "that fuckin bald come yesterday"  
"who? Yukimitsu?"_

_ "He checked your condition"_

_ "Ah, yea, hes a dotor right?"_

_Mamori lean her body forward, letting go her hug and look at Hiruma.  
"And he told me that youre too weak to give birth."_

_Mamori shocked._

_ "ehm" she surprised. "so...?"  
"it seems like we can only save either you or the baby."_

_ "thats, only possibilities right..."_

_She ask with a very weak tone as her tears began to flow from her dazed eyes._

_ "it is. But whatever happen I will save you first"_

_ "wait. You must try to save them too!"_

_ "I will. But if in the first second the doctor told me that there will be 1 percent you cant be saved in anyway, I will told the doctor to just kill the babies."  
"What?!" mamori stood up. "You cant do that! There still 99 percent i will survive right?!"_

_ "Mamori" _

_Hiruma stood up and try to calm Mamori as he's worried that she just recover from her fever._

_ "This is my body! They are my babies! I will decide what will I do with the babies!"_

_ "NO!" hiruma yelled at her, for the very first time. Mamori fell into silence as shes flinched. Hiruma sighed and hold her hand. "Mamori, we can have kids anytime we want. I just dont think your body ready. We are very young, we still have years ahead us. Just dont try to sarifice your future"_

_ "so, you think that we are not ready for having kids? That we are too young? That we dont even planning on having them yet"_

_ "Honestle, yes"_

_Mamori eyes widened._

_ "So, you really think that Im a burden?"_

_Mamori gave her a smile to cover how crushed her heart right now. But hiruma can clearly saw her sad expression._

_ "Wha. I didnt say that..."_

_Mamori let go Hiruma's hand, cutting his words._

_ "Im sorry. I wont be a burden again. I will get out of this house and raise them the way I want."_

_ "Mamori!" Hiruma grab her arm that just get thinner and thinner. "They are my kids as well and you are mine! I have right to decide too!"_

_ "decide what?" Mamori look at him for awhile with a disspaointed look. "decide to kill them easily? Im on the demon side Yoichi. I am on your side. But Im not a demon yet. And i just cant. I cant let go of them easily. Ive been struggling for this past months and im just so excited about raising them with you. But now this is what you give to me. You tell me that youre not ready and you wont even fight to save the babies"_

_Hiruma's grab weaken._

_ "Yoichi, I will always love you and I'll get back to you when you are ready to accept Himari and Mamoru. And I will give birth to them even if I must sacrifice my own life, not because they are my babies, but also because, your blood running on their veins as well. They are the proof of your existence and your love to me"_

And just like that, Mamori leave the house. And just like that, 2 hours after that, he got a called from Suzuna that Mamori fainted after bleedng. And just like that he now can only sit beside Mamori's bed in hospital while praying.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

_ "Mamori, I will still insisting on saving you first before Himari and Mamoru"_

Mamori recalled what Hiruma told him this morning after she wake up and after he hug her so tightly that Mamori cried because she can feel how worried Hiruma was.

"Mamo nee, are you feeling well now?"

Its Sena turns to take care about Mamori. He sit on the chair beside Mamori.

"Of course I am. Where's Yoichi?"

"Hiruma senpai went out when you fell asleep"

"where?"  
"I dont know. He didnt tell me"

Mamori nodding. She seems to wander where is Hiruma.

"Ah, anyway, have you eat Sena?"

Just as usual, she took care about Sena first.

"I did Mamo nee. What about you? Are you hungry?"

"Yea, I want to go to the canteen"

She turns her body slowy so she can get off the bed.

"Eh? Mamo nee. I think its better if I go buy for you." Sena try to help Mamori but he just dont know what to do. He panicked. "Mamo nee, Hiruma senpai will kill me!"

"he wont!" Mamori slowly stood up on the floor while Sena help her to balance. "i want to choose what I want to eat. Please accompany me okay?" she smiled as Sena can only smile akwardly with a worried heart.

"Ehm, what should i choose. I want brownies, but I want apple pie as well. What should I choose?"

"Eh? I think you can buy both of them Mamo nee and Ill finisih it for you if you cant"

"What? Thats really irresponsible"

Mamori rethink again as Sena pray that Hiruma wont be here soon.

"Hey" but just like usual, Hiruma always come at the time Sena hope hes not. "What the hell are you doing fuckin shrimp" he walk towards Sena that look so scared.

"yoichi. Where are you from?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Im buying foods. Im the one who ask Sena to accompany me, just dont blame him. Where have you been?"

"Im buying you food"

He raise the box of cream puff he bought.

"Woah." Mamori's face got brighten.

"I thought you will be asleep until I come. Go back to your room" Hiruma held Mamori's body and push it slowly and softly so she will walk to the lift. "You can go home shrimp. You must be busy right? We got another tournament 2 months again"

"really?"

Mamori turn his head to look at Hiruma's face.

"Yea, but Im not going to participate"

"what?! Why?!"

"I want to Himari and Mamoru to spent their first months with me"

Mamori face look surprised but brighten.

"Are you sure?"  
"If Im not sure I wont said it easily fuckin slow"

"wha?! You said it easily because youre not serious about what you said!"

"I am. And just dont ask me again if youre a burden. Im tired on gving the same answer"

"But, its your dream to..." Suddenly Mamori stop talkin. She kneel and her body curled down as her hands holding her tummy. "awh" she groan a bit.

"He, hey!"  
Hiruma kneel beside her and so is Sena.

"Ma...Mamo nee! Are you okay?!"

"Of course shes not you idiot!" People start to stare at them. "Go call the nurse or anyone to help her"

"Hey, hang on okay"  
hiruma look around to search at a nurse or doctor he can ask for help. Hiruma felt Mamori grip his shirt. He look at Mamori.

"Its. Really. Hurt."

She close her eyes and bite her lips to are the pain. Hiruma just confused seeing Mamori seems in a big pain. He then hug her thightly.

"Im beside you"  
and after hearing that, Mamori can only see black and hear nothing.

"Aezaki san"

Mamori awake, she tried to open her eyes. Shes fainted by the pain and since her body is just so weak, she cant bear it.

"Good, she's still awake. Can you tell me what you feel?"

"its really hurt" She reply weakly. "Where's Yoichi?"

"Your husband? He cant come in. This room is really sterille and it seems like youre very weak that you must undergo a special way. Your baby is too close on the way out already that we cant do caesar"

"ugh" she groan again, but she just too weak to struggle or shout or moved her body to overcome the pain. "I can only feel pain"

"we know. Your babies came down very fast. You only fainted about 15 minutes while we are preparing the apparatus and they are about to come out already. But it seems like they are trapped"

"Are they in danger?"

"you are the one in danger. But if something happen to you they will get in danger as well. Can you push?"

Mamori tried to push but she just get no energy left. She feel so weak and the pain is unbearable.

"Anezaki san please push" the nurse encourage her.

"Im trying" she pant

The nurse give her a countdown and the she began to push weakly.

"can you push harder?"

"can Yoichi come in?"

Mamori began to cry as she feel so scared suddenly. Shes dont even know what shes afraid of. Maybe she afraid that the pain will increase as she push.

The nurse look at the doctor, then the doctor nod and the nurse call Hiruma in.

"breath" the doctor try to make mamori calm down. "take a deep breath, exhale"

Mamori follow it and try to push while waiting for Hiruma. And in about 5 minutes hes in already with the nurse clothes, so he will be sterille as well.

"What the fuck are you doing? I thought youre done already"

Hiruma shocked the doctor and nurses.

"its really hurt"

Mamori cant reply Hiruma's joke. Her tears come out again while her hand move slowly to hold Hiruma. Hiruma then sigh and hold both of Mamori's hands.

"Is it still a long way to go?"

He look at the doctor.

"Its not actually. A few pushes will deliver them"

"Start pushing then"

"but, it hurt. A lot"

"you have done a lot of things that hurt you too right?"

"but i never felt pain this much"

Her hands tremble.

"what makes you afraid? Im here"

Mamori felt she got more power as Hiruma beside her. She pushed while groaning. Her tears flow again as shes really in pain. She tighten her grip on Hiruma's hands.

"just let it out. Just shout, it will reduce the pain and give you more power"

The nurse encourage her again.

She keep pushing that sweat and tears wet her attire.

"almost Anezaki san! Little bit more!"

Mamori really worn out. She pant and about to close her eyes. But just a second before it, Hiruma kiss her lips.

"Just give me one more push and you can rest" Mamori eyes widened as shes shocked by the kiss. "Just shout, Ill muffled the sound"

"wha? How?"

"Just believe me. Give me the best push you can do okay?"

Hiruma give her a countdown and as Mamori push, he imediately kiss Mamori, and just like that, her voice muffled. And what everyone hear on the next second is just as noisy as Mamori's shout.

"Congratulations Anezaki san"

The nurse hand her the baby. And just when Mamori about to held the baby, the doctor yelled.

"wait! We need another push! Her baby is twin!"

And so Hiruma imediately kiss her again.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

"Woah! Theyre just as cute as you Mamo nee!"

Suzuna look so excited at them while Mamori laying on the bed.

"Which one is the boy and which one is the girl?"

Musashi added.

"This is Himari and this is Mamoru"

Hiruma who just enter the room enter the conversation.

"Yoichi! Where have you been?!"

Without answering he gave Mamori a box of cream puff.

"Wa, You nii bought Mamo nee chan a cream puff. What you bought for us?!"

"you didnt do anything why should I buy you something?"  
hiruma sit on the edge of Mamori's bed. Suzuna puff up her cheeks.

"From now on, I hope you share anything with me" Hiruma suddenly talk to Mamori that enjoying her cream puff. "since theres no problem that will be bigger than this right?"

"Theyre not a problem for me!"

This time, Mamori didnt cry since shes not as emotional as when shes pregnant.

"Theyre not a problem for me as well. But just dont hide any secret anymore"

"i promise" Mamori smile at Hiruma, but then continue. "But I think I got a chance to lie to you once"

"what the"  
"You lie to me once already" hiruma raise one of his eyebrow. "when im delivering, you said I only need one push. But then you force me to do another 2 pushes"

Mamori seems pissed off. But the Hiruma stroke her cheeck and get his face near to hers.

"I told you, demon exist to tell beautiful lies so that the angel do it" he grinned and just when Mamori about to debate him, he added. "And once she make an agreement with the demon, she will live and suffer with the demon forever"

He then kiss Mamori on the lips, ignoring all their friends which actually focusing on Himari and Mamoru.


End file.
